crysisfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
David Rabbins
Captain David Rabbins, known as "Desert Eye" for his sniping and infantry abilities, is a U.S. Special Forces captain and one of the survivors of the Battle of the Lingshan Island. He assisted the tank battle in Onslaught, disabled Colonel Lee's communication to the North Korean Air Force, and helped defeat Lee Jong Chang and his men. History David Rabbins was born on January 2, 1986 in SanDiego, California. He enrolled into elementary school. At school, he was often bullied by other kids due to his blonde hair. David later got used to it and made some friends. He graduated in high school at 17 and joined the California Cadet Corps. After several weeks of training, he fought in the War on Terrorism as a gunner and won several Medal of Honors for his heroic action in Operation Enduring Freedom by charging at the enemy and took them out singlehandly. He then fought in the war against the Russian Ultranaturalists. During the war against the Russians, David made at least 124 kills in one month and awarded as the hero of the United States. After the war, he served as a part-time SWAT leader for the rest of his life until he was called to service in 2016 to help defeat the Russians from destroying Washington, D.C. As a result, the NATO countries were at war against Russia. He also became a sniper at that time until the war ended. David then went back to his normal life as a SWAT until he enrolled in the U.S. Special Forces and was called to serive again to the Lingshan Island. During the war in the Lingshan Island, he was dropped near the village where Nomad and Psycho found the hostage to stop a wave of transmittions from getting to Kyong about the presence of American forces on island. He was able to disable the KPA communications center by destroying the generator until the beam of an alien scout caught his attention. He followed it when he was distracted by a squad of KPA forces, which he took out. After defeating a squad of KPA forces, David continued to go in the same direction as the alien scout. This lead him to a cruiser parked nearby. As David got closer, he was knocked unconscious by a tranquilizer from a KPA nanosuit. While David was knocked out, KPA forces then took his body to the cruiser as it sailed to an aircraft carrier. As David woke up, Lee jong Chang shocked him, saying that they were able to extract the nanosuit from him in order to make replicas of the nanosuit. David answered that Chang would do no such thing until he breaks free from the chair he is tied to and knocks Chang to the floor, takes the nanosuit from the Korean engineers, and escapes on a patrol boat. David was able to contact the U.S. Marines by radio for help and was brought to the U.S.S. Constitution. He stayed there for a while until he received orders to hunt down Chang and his convoy. David then headed back to the island and flew a VTOL to Chang's position and destroyed the convoy in the process. He chased Chang through the woods until Chang stopped, realising that there's no way he can escape. David then shot Chang with a missile, killing him. After the death of Chang, less Koreans were spotted and Colonel General Ri Chan Kyong started increasing defences near the mountain he is based in. This gave David an advantage of disabling connection to Korea. His final mission was to disable Colonel Lee's communications to Korea. He was then dropped off near the airfield. Before going in, Emerson contacted him and told him that the ice sphere is expanding quickly and it's possible that it will come closer to the airfield and loud firefights are dangerous. David ignored it, saying that he can finish off the Koreans in the airfield. With the help of Marines, David defeated the Koreans at the airfield, but they weren't able to hold the airfield as thousands of KPA forces are attacking the airfield and the Marines weren't able to make it out alive, making David the only survior of the fall of the airfield. He left on a boat to the U.S.S. Constitution. On the U.S.S. Constitution, David helped O'Neil and Psycho back to the carrier. As the VTOl landed, David decided to help unload the container when the unexploded alien scout's energy knocked David unconscious. He was lead to engineers as they work on reparing his suit. During the process, the engineers were killed during the alien's attack on the carrier. David then woke up as an alien trooper knocked him overboard. O'Neil sees this as he resque David. Both of them survived the sinking of the carrier and are heading to the U.S.S. Maine I for help. Personality and Skills David Rabbins is conscientious and would always know what is right to do(such as refusing to kill a civilian forced to spy in the U.S. Army) and what is wrong to do. He is always seen praying to god and taking his orders seriously. During break times, he would sit by himself and read a book, talks to nearby soldiers, or walk around. He uses good grammer while talking and says prayers when someone dies or is wounded. He always refer to wounded soldiers and dead soldiers as fallen angel warriors. Throughout the war in the Lingshan Island, he has great talent in using all kinds of weapons and put several configurations on his weapons. He also has skill in mapmaking, scouting, and engineering. Trivia *The name of David Rabbins came from the name of a manga character in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.